


Exclusive Intake

by wittywords



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Clark, Bruce likes them, Clark has large curves, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittywords/pseuds/wittywords
Summary: Clark is shy about his curves. Bruce gives them all the appreciation they deserve. Good, old elevator sex. I regret nothing.This idea to give Clark larger than usual assets stemmed from a discussion that omegas must be curvier than alphas and it solidified after accidentally coming bystunning artwork by samogameshthat's both very sexy and funny. The visual in general matches the thought. Here is the result.





	1. trapped

Clark should have known he was deep in over his head the minute he heard an enraged, 'They want what?!' resonate from Perry White's office, followed by a slammed receiver and a tremulous sound of a door swinging open. The chief stood like a wrathful sentinel seeking out a victim until his gaze landed onto the newest perspective recruit. 

"Kent! My office!" Perry barked.

Shuffling his feet as appropriate of a first rate klutz, the starting journalist went past Lois Lane who shot him not unsympathetic, but pretty much unapologetic look that said, 'better you than I.' 

This is how he ended up in Gotham. To be more precise in an extensive hall on the hundredth floor, mingling with the high, both figuratively and literally speaking, society. The initially thrilling task that dazzled him with the perspective of seeking out an exclusive interview with no other than Bruce Wayne regarding the latest biomedical breakthrough in the conjoined with the Metropolis laboratories, had grown lacklustre after a third hour. 

After a fruitless pursuit dedicated to a man who seemed to have not a worry in the world but to measure all attractive guests with an openly sexual interest, Clark was beginning to understand why Bruce Wayne had earned his phantom reputation. The billionaire was seen everywhere at once, yet was nowhere reachable. The reporter cornered him once by the bar where he managed to steer the conversation towards a more serious topic than a vivid discussion of the long legs and presentable bums, only to be expertly abandoned for an avidly intriguing breasts floating by. 

Common sense suggested to give up then, but as pigheaded as it was, Clark refused to be the scapegoat for the missions impossible. Perry, of course, was right. Hence even the colleagues possessing as attuned instincts as Lois Lane did not want this challenge, it was best to please the management above by assigning a doomed task to a new guy and then conveniently blaming the failure on his inexperience, since the elder colleagues couldn't have afforded as large a dint in their sterling reputations. 

The young reporter didn't mind the challenge. Besides, he really wanted to meet the man he held in such a high regard. His initial interest in the billionaire was founded on respect after an article accidentally caught his attention regarding the contributions to the local hospitals provided by the Wayne's industries. Ever since, Clark had done more research, admiring the depth of the numerous projects the man was investing into. After watching the billionaire for three hours, the idealised version created by his dreams had crumbled. It was difficult to imagine the man was interested in more than an immediate content of his champagne glass. The two pictures were so badly mismatched, it was difficult to consolidate them. The reporter wasn't able to shake off the feeling of being tricked like an average passer by gawking at the bare hands of a street magician with a strong inking that he was being duped, yet unable to discern how it was done. Whatever mixed feelings Clark had about the man's personality, it certainly didn't influence his opinion about the alpha's supreme physique. Bruce Wayne was sexier than sin. 

Scanning the hall, Clark intercepted a magnetic stare of no other than Lex Luthor, who deemed the convention important enough to briefly abandon his Metropolis empire. He was nearby when their conversation with Bruce had taken place. Ever since, the businessman's leaden stare was relentlessly following the young reporter. 

The omega averted his gaze to seek out the object of his professional hunt once more, inwardly shaking off a lethargic state Luthor's stare was dragging him into. Briefly, he was concerned that his adversary may have recognised Superman. He may have won their first confrontation, but intuition was telling Clark that he made an influential enemy and their interests were going to clash far into the future. The alarming thought was dismissed as unlikely, even if the man was a genius. During their encounter the hero had kept a vigilant distance, maintaining a stronger position by floating above. Yet, out of his heroic element in the civilian attire the reporter was vulnerable. An instinctive part urged him to submit to a powerful alpha. Clark drew strength from being in a room full of people and still trying to succeed in his task. 

The omega had to admit there was more than professional competency urging him on. It was compelling to watch the playboy saunter across the hall, dazzling the attendees with a vivacious smile as promising as a raw flame to the butterflies and yet so irresistible they flocked towards it. The form fitting black jacket clung to a monolith of muscles and broad shoulders, slimming down to a waist. The pants were tailored to advantageously outline the alpha's ass.

Self-consciously, Clark pulled down his own long jacket, three sizes too big, ensuring it covered his backside. From high school on, his figure began to obtain an ample shape that drew too much teasing. He became acutely aware of it when his school friend Lana poked his chest and pointed out that such curves were an envy, complaining about her own supposedly flat bosom. Clark consoled her that she was still a teenager and in the evening bought a minimiser bra. Wearing baggy sweaters and jackets that reached below his buttocks soon became a second nature. Alphas tended to be more angular than omegas. Still, Clark believed mother nature dedicated a little too much attention to him. 

Bruce Wayne was completely different in this aspect. Perhaps, it was the confidence with which the playboy didn't hesitate to flaunt the best aspects of his body that irresistibly drew Clark's attention. The alpha's seductive sway of the hips as he charmed the laps yet around another victim was raising the room temperature by a few degrees. 

Clark loosened his tie and picked up a glass of water, fourth in half an hour. Wiping his forehead, the omega discovered fresh beads of sweat. In spite of the room's stuffiness, a chill settled in his stomach as he recognised the symptoms. The observation subject forgotten, the reporter drained his glass and quickly headed for the elevator, questioning whether anyone else had earlier picked up his scent. How did his heat arrive half a week early and snuck up on him unnoticed? He should have suspected something amiss when he had a headache prior to the event. 

Turning around, the omega felt a twinge of alarm. No other than Lex Luthor purposely abandoned his conversation and headed for the elevator as well. Something lecherous, directed at him, in the alpha's grin rooted Clark to a spot and brought a hammering heart into his throat. The omega tapped the bottom floor button. The door, taking mercy, began to slide shut. Not fast enough. The alpha put his hand into the crack, momentarily forcing the door to re-open.

"I beg your pardon!"

Another person used the narrow opening to squeeze into the departing elevator, in the process giving Luthor a graceless shoulder bump that threw him off balance. The door vengefully hissed shut into the disgruntled alpha's face.

The reporter didn't have long to get over the shock of a narrow escape when he realised that his rescuer was no other than the subject of his admiration. Apparently, the playboy had a couple of drinks too many, because he braced a hand onto the omega's shoulder and precariously leaned over to check that they were indeed heading for the same floor before releasing him with a brush of a palm that resembled a pat. The billionaire casually leaned against the wall and measured the omega with a mischievous sparkle in the aquamarine eyes.

This was probably the best chance to get that interview, yet the article was the last thing on the reporter's mind. In the presence of an alpha his consciousness blurred and his entire body tingled. It had to be the rising heat fever. All the air seemed to have gotten sucked out of the elevator. The tight undergarment, wrapped around his chest like a constrictive band, was ready to snap and then the jacket wasn't going to disguise him. A mocking voice of Whitney Fordman who in high school relentlessly made poisoned remarks about his figure, was shrinking him from the past. Averting his eyes, the omega stood very still, resisting an urge to fidget with his clothes.

The alpha was refusing to look away, waiting to meet his eyes. In such a small space, the omega's scent was becoming stronger. Most likely, the man thought him rude for attending a public place instead of choosing to stay home on a day when his heat came. A bead of sweat rolled down Clark's back. It wasn't helping that he was standing next to the person whose pictures he secretly kept in the side compartment of his bag and penned down the handsome facial outline in his empty notebook during the party. Being so close to his hopeless crush, Clark felt like he was falling along with the elevator as the floors wheezed past.

Lost in the sea of worries, the reporter hardly registered a strong jolt that threw his elevator companion off balance. The lights went out, accompanied by the safety breaks screeching like mad banshees as their little shell, hanging somewhere around the eightieth floor, came to an ominous halt. The panicked shouts outside told Clark that this problem affected at least several blocks. The pale blue emergency lights reluctantly flickered on after a lasting interval, but the control panel buttons remained dulled out and unresponsive as the alpha tapped an emergency call. He had no luck with the phone either.

"Whelp, it seems we are stuck," the billionaire commented a little too cheerfully like they were stuck in a five star hotel with a comfortable sand beach to tan on.

"I don't think this problem will be fixed soon. I have a good intuition," Clark presented his knowledge as a foreboding. Judging from what was happening outside, the power was lost in this section of the city. Alone, he could have flown up the elevator shaft, but it was most challenging to disappear directly in front of an eye witness.

The omega was fidgeting now. The heat wasn't going to wait several hours. There was an accumulating telltale wetness beginning to stain his underwear. He was facing the most humiliating prospect of going through all the contractions in the presence of a stranger. It was unbearably hot and his breathing came heavily. Clark might have devised a plan had it not been for a scarlet pain increasingly flooding his body. The mind wandered, unable to focus on a single coherent thing. He must have paled. 

"Don't be frightened. We might be stuck, but stuck securely. This building is new and the safety protocols are perfectly functional. The elevator won't fall."

Clark nearly jumped out of his skin when the alpha soundlessly stepped towards him and wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders. Bruce Wayne's voice was a notch lower than he remembered at the party and rougher like a two days stubble along his chin. It was most sober for a man who had too many drinks.

"Clark, correct?" 

"Yes. We talked."

"I don't forget a comely man that easily," the alpha shot him a winning smile. It lacked the same gaiety the reporter had observed at the party, yet there was an unmistakable if surreal interest in the way the alpha was regarding him. "I admit, I followed you with the intention of using a cheesy pick up line, but now that we're stuck and you're in distress, all I want is to alleviate your pain."

Clark finally looked up at the man directly, now absolutely sure the alpha had picked up his scent. The man's nostrils trembled slightly as he breathed in and his pupils were dilated. His arm, however, did not restrain, allowing the omega to step away. 

The problem was that Clark didn't want to step away. Maybe they both were prisoners of the feral instincts, but he wanted so badly what Bruce was offering, even if the playboy was going to forget him as soon as they stepped out of the elevator. The billionaire radiated strength Clark desperately sought. While Superman had unimaginable powers, which he was still discovering, there was another part of him that wanted to seek rest some place safe where he could trust that his partner was strong enough to take care of him in return. Whenever he was feeling unwell, and the heats were always relentless in bringing out his weaknesses, the omega desperately wanted to lean against an alpha for support. Instinctively, he must have made that tiny motion because Bruce moved a fraction closer, allowing the omega to slightly lean in without pressuring him. 

It was a novel experience being tucked under another man's chin and to be dwarfed by a muscular arm securing him. Underneath the expensive cologne, a bottle of which must have cost more than Clark's apartment, the reporter discovered this alpha's natural scent. He expected something flamboyant and deceptive like that sparkling champagne Bruce had copiously consumed at the party. The scent was grounded and alluded to the modernised gadgets. It inspired security and trust. Clark spared a fleeting thought that so many must have fallen into the playboy's bed because of this scent rather than the undeniably gorgeous looks. Still, regardless of the man's reputation, he was reserved about forcing the experience onto the alpha who was surely reacting to a powerful stimulus. 

The heat peak must have been closer than he suspected. A sharp pain in the abdomen made the choice for them. Clark gasped and his knees grew weak. He must have briefly blacked out because next he was reclining on the floor. The alpha was wiping his forehead with a scented handkerchief. The bulky glasses were cast aside, no longer shielding his face. Mutely, the omega checked what else was missing from his attire. Only his heavy and far too hot jacket was removed and tucked under his back securely. 

"Take it easy, baby," the alpha grinned. His tone contrasted with the worry etched onto his brow. "I know I'm stunning, but you don't have to faint on my account. I prefer you very much awake for what I have planned."

Why that arrogant... The last part contained too much smugness for Clark's taste.

"Daddy must be taking on too much if he thinks he can keep up with me," the omega sassed. Why did he pick that line? Bruce was hardly ten years older than he was. He could have found something else to take down the alpha's ego a notch. Probably because he got called 'baby.' 

His barb had an opposite effect, sparking a greater interest, because Bruce let out an amused chuckle. The sound of that voice full of promise tapped into the omega's desires. Not to be outdone by the person who looked like he easily remained in control of all of his sexual encounters, Clark looped an arm around the alpha's neck and pulled down the startled man in for a kiss, crushing their lips together and vanquishing all rational thought. 

~~~  
Muhaha! To be continued...


	2. released

The reality stripped away. It morphed into flushed skin to skin, unrestrained cries and fingers digging into his bones on the brink of painful for a tolerant man. 

Clark did not want this to be gentle while the scalding intensity of the coupling was driving them on. The vigorous pressure of the unyielding lips claiming his mouth awakened the slumbering desires. The alpha's pulse periodically thrummed in his ears whenever their kisses stretched into infinity with Bruce seemingly needing less air than his lover. A demanding tongue grazed his teeth and slipped in to pillage his mouth. The omega responded in kind. A pleased shudder reverberated through the alpha's body as Clark captured the ravaging tongue and sucked. It was tinted by the sweet champagne aftertaste, but the inhibited state came from the lovemaking rather than alcohol. 

The alpha growled as they broke apart for one breath. The possessive, deep rooted sound fuelled the fire building in the omega's stomach. And then those virile lips descended once more to take their fill of the sweat droplets bountifully glistening on the reporter's neck. Bruce kissed up a trail and affectionately nibbled an earlobe before whispering encouraging nonsense into his ear.

"My baby, my gorgeous boy. Daddy is going to fuck you so unforgettably good."

There was something metallic in the way the alpha claimed 'my' like the chain links being forged together into a bond, distancing yet peculiarly reassuring in its hardiness. Revelling in the branding of the alpha's mouth and the outpour of the feverish promises, Clark never noticed his shirt getting peeled away or how the minimiser bra was nimbly pried open. When the sensual onslaught paused and through the heavily lidded eyes Clark looked up, he caught the alpha hover above studying his body. 

In a flash, all his insecurities came back. He lay completely exposed to the evaluating gaze of a man who switched glamorous supermodel girlfriends like cufflinks. The extensive plains of the omega's chest were rising and falling rapidly, along with his uneven breathing. Clark desperately sought for any communication even if an emerged lump in his throat made it difficult. 

"I know it's large..." he stopped when Bruce at hearing a distressed note dragged his gaze away from the omega's chest and locked their eyes. Even the scattered emergency light was unable to hide the raw desire burning in the smouldering orbs, annihilating all those degrading voices that told Clark he was no good.

"My baby is full of concealed delights," the alpha's voice was a notch above a hoarse whisper as his hand came to stroke the mesmerising in sculpture globes reassuringly. "Unwrapping all these layers reveals better and better surprises, one after another." 

Clark ducked his head, sure his nose and cheeks were not just flushed but burning hot. His fingers dug into the floor to a point where the titanium was about to bend once a wet mouth consumed his nipple. 

"Oohhh...!" 

An entire world narrowed to a singular stimulated spot. The alpha took an exquisite satisfaction in sucking the sensitive knob. Clark let out a strangled sob when he released it with a soft plop and blew onto the tip until the goose bumps appeared on the resilient skin. Swiftly, Bruce made licks and nips, eventually grazing the reddening flesh with his teeth. The teasing continued until his lover succumbed into boneless state. Nearly purring, Bruce moved on to the other breast, squeezing the ample flesh. Masterfully, his tongue and his lips were playing Clark's body like a fine-tuned instrument, eliciting cries and needy sounds, amongst which there were few lost taps of the buttons scattering across the floor and the rustle of the remaining clothes being discarded. 

Another contraction wrecked Clark's body, piercing the lustful haze. Their flares were becoming more frequent now. "Bruce please. I need..." the omega whimpered. 

The alpha understood, reacting uncannily fast without being asked twice. His smouldering weight was off, exposing the omega's heated skin to the air. The back of his legs got cupped and raised high onto the alpha's shoulders, presenting full view of a weeping hole. 

Clark wasn't just wet, but also unbearably hard, cum staining the tip of his cock. The slick was plentifully running down his thighs. The condom stretching over the alpha's swollen shaft made him faint with want. 

The sleek entrance greedily swallowed the alpha's fingers as he massaged and stretched the guardian ring. Bruce wasn't whispering silly endearments anymore, solely focused on making the experience exactly as he promised to his lover, plunging them into delirium throat to toe. Through the craving veil of want and instincts, Clark nonetheless felt a twinge of trepidation, questioning whether he could accommodate the alpha's impressive length. 

His nerve endings were fractured into pain and ecstasy as his lover pushed inside the tight, virginal passage. Without sparing much time for an accommodation Bruce altered the angle, pulling far out and then plunged back in, striking the right spot. 

He must have been thrown back on Krypton half way across the galaxy. Clark screamed, grasping the alpha's shoulders with an inhuman strength sure to leave the blue marks on the muscular frame in the morning and raised his hips to meet the following thrust. The shallow intrusion pain faded fast along with the burn in the pit of his stomach from the robust moves impeccably matched to meet the contractions. Once the ardent pain dissipated, soothed by the alpha's presence, the thrusts became slower and longer lasting, dismantling the omega to the core. His lover's hands returned to his chest, moulding the flesh and scraping the nipples with his fingernails. 

Clark submitted to his lover's lead into the intolerable rapture. There was more than physical joining. Beneath the passionate outpour glimmered an overwhelming protectiveness, comfort, almost like he was being fucked home, which pushed Clark over the edge. The alpha continued thrusting into him through the orgasm until the muscles clenching around his shaft tossed him after the omega into the breathless void. 

They emerged slow, sweaty and glowing, the omega's legs being carefully lowered back on the ground and the condom discarded. Bruce rolled them over, pulling his partner atop. The alpha buried his nose in the crook of his lover's neck, inhaling deep, and then his teeth sunk into the junction. The lips pressed tight to suck, leaving a lasting mark on the skin. 

Too exhausted to question the act verbally, Clark buried his face in the alpha's shoulder and allowed his mind to drift. He hadn't expected a love bite. Modern values discouraged the biting for the one night stands as it was perceived as degrading, almost like marking an abandoned territory. However, many couples used the love bites when they intended to start a marriage courting and it was used as a declaration. 

Clark didn't want to dwell on the contradictory motivations, not while the alpha was massaging every sore spot along his lover's back that surely appeared after being stretched out on the floor. The knuckles brushed his spine, applying just enough pressure, like Bruce wanted to remove any stress. Even with his eyes shut, Clark knew the alpha's gaze never left him. It possessed a steady force that covered him like a blanket. At last, the alpha's hands appreciatively traced his lover's curvy bottom where they settled. A kiss was pressed into dishevelled hair. 

When he was at home in the shower dreaming about the playboy's hands on him, Clark had anticipated a mind-blowing sex, but he hadn't expected the dedication that followed. Never had he been this content in the wake of the heats. With his mind settling for introspection, there was a stab of fear at what could have been had Lex stepped into the elevator instead, even if that possibility had burned in the past. It could have been the most humiliating and horrific experience. Instead, Bruce had taken his fears and turned them into ecstasy.

Oh, but these heats made him so emotional. As much as Clark wanted to hold it together, an overwhelming gratitude filled his chest and made his eyes water. "Thank you," he sniffed, unable to contain those feelings. "Thank you!" 

Sensing a few tears land on his shoulder, the alpha lifted them into a sitting position. Bruce pulled his lover onto his lap and cupped the impossibly fair face with his hands. The omega's lips trembled and the soul-stirring eyes swam. The alpha delicately wiped the tear tracks off the flushed cheeks. 

"Thank me?" he echoed incredulously. "After you have squirmed so beautifully in my arms, it is I who should be honoured that you've chosen me."

"Lex..."

"Can go to Hell. Tell me if that pervert looks wrong at you again and I'll slug him in the nose. We've been having some corporate frictions. It would be most convenient to have a convincing excuse." 

The alpha dropped a mischievous kiss atop of his nose playfully, eliciting a wane smile. 

"I'm sorry for..."

"It's understandable. Your first time can be most... overwhelming." 

The omega's eyes widened at being seen through. He sought for a sign that he was being laughed at, but his partner was contemplative, so intent on Clark that his mind was adrift at a distance. A thumb was idly brushing a bite mark on his lower lip. 

"You have such captivating eyes," the alpha mused. "Even this twilight cannot dim their radiance. I can look into them like I look at the stars."

"Thank you," his whisper was far shakier than Clark wanted, accompanied by a few more teary droplets shimmering on his eyelashes. "I've never felt this beautiful." 

The alpha guided Clark back to recline against his broad chest, sensing how overwhelmed his lover was. The fingers combing through the omega's hair were soothing. The duality of glibness and depth prickled at the edge of his consciousness, but not enough to grasp. Intimacy with Bruce was akin to traversing thin ice that blinded with its intensity to putting one foot down wrong and finding... The alpha dropped another kiss on his temple. Clark soaked in the warmth. He had never felt this content. Come to think of it, he had never undergone a heat with an alpha. The cape and responsibility to the world made him cautious of letting the others in this closely, as open to communication as he was.

Weary to the bone, Clark had given up on keeping his eyes open. The heats took out of him more than a clash with the Lexo-Skel Suit powered by John Corben. The revere enveloped him subtly like a tight cocoon. It was dreamless and delicate, and long lasting until Clark was brought out of it by his lover's shiver and a miniscule shift in their position. 

The lazily emerging consciousness prompted that Bruce was sitting on the bare floor with his back against the wall, cradling the omega on his lap. A jacket was wrapped around the reporter, protecting him from the chill. The temperature in the elevator had gradually gone down with the heating system knocked out as well. The alpha's hand snuck under the jacket, cupping his breast. His thumb was delicately stroking the pliant flesh. The other arm was securely wrapped around the omega's waist. He nuzzled the messy hair strands as Clark stirred and reluctantly lifted his head.

"How long was I out?" 

"Three hours or so." 

Clark swallowed. His lips were very much dry. The heat was still there, simmering in his veins even if its peak had passed. Its effects were going to linger for a few more days. His lover pressed a wet kiss atop of them.

"You're dehydrated. This elevator better gets moving soon or I'm going to crack something open."

The alpha glared at the hatch above like he seriously considered blowing it off its hinges. 

"I think the power will return shortly," Clark soothed the irate flare that came from the alpha. "Unless there has been an extensive damage, it shouldn't take much longer to restore it." His hearing attuned to the outside voices that hummed busy and matter of fact. Such working atmosphere originated long past the panic when people settled into a rebuilding rhythm. 

"I hope so."

The alpha allowed the jacket to fall open and pressed a kiss in between the two temptingly displayed breasts. In spite of the discomfort, he hadn't revealed a trace of discontent, keeping his lover as comfortable as possible. As much as Clark didn't want to move, he had to show Bruce more consideration and let him get up. A part of him hummed happily that the alpha must have also found their position nice if he wasn't complaining. Bruce's arms parted a little reluctantly to let his lover slip out of them.

His clothes were a messy pile nearby. Clark reached for it without getting up. The alpha groaned as the jacket hitched up to the waist exposing his backside. Clark swiftly changed the position and pulled down the material, perturbed by accidentally making a spectacle, knee and elbow on the ground, back arched. His boxers were a cold, soggy mess wrinkled into a ball. Clark shuddered just thinking of putting them back on, finally hopelessly crumbling the ruined garment as messily stuffing it into his pocket.

"You should do the same to that unflattering bra," the alpha suggested over his shoulder, "better yet, burn it. It's far too constrictive and interrupts circulation, which can lead to a faint. Aside from the dire shame of concealing the chest a crowned Miss Universe would kill for."

Clark wasn't ready to immediately break a habit formed years ago, no matter how sweetly the alpha said that his curves were nice, nor did he want to irritate Bruce by declining the suggestion openly. The consciousness nudged him that the alpha was right.

"Is daddy going to pick my underwear now?" 

Even if the reporter evaded consent, his nipples were too tender to compress them under unyielding material thanks to Bruce's phenomenal efforts. After a brief hesitation, Clark stuffed the bra into another pocket. He wasn't ready to give up on the safety item yet. 

"What a lovely idea," the alpha drawled out smoothly. He picked up Clark's shirt from the floor and held it out for him. 

Even Superman could have envied how quickly the alpha had dressed. While the reporter's wardrobe looked like it suffered an earthquake, the playboy's attire hardly obtained a few wrinkles. A pin secured his tie into place, expertly hiding a couple of spots along the front placket where the buttons were missing. 

With the alpha's hands smoothing the lost cause of a garment over his shoulders, Clark realised that once the power returned he wasn't going to see Bruce ever again, at least not this intimately. The gentle hold on his shoulder became painful like it was their last meeting. His heart twisted with abandonment. 

Decisively, Clark turned, intending to claim one more kiss from those firm, often ready to bend either into an amused smirk or a stark line of disapproval, lips. And didn't make it.

In a blinding flash, the power came back on. 

~~~~~

lul Whut? There's more? But, everything already happened! :P


	3. awakened

The reporter shielded his eyes for a fraction of a second, long enough for their connection to dissipate. Bruce Wayne was standing next to him an unreachable arm length away like the elevator had never frozen. Afraid that questioning this distance was going to fracture the space between them more, Clark pulled the jacket around his frame tight and closed the buttons. Without staring too blatantly, he attempted to discern the alpha’s mood. 

An average person wouldn't have noticed a thing as the playboy distantly stared into space past the omega. There were only the faintest crease lines betraying his displeasure. Maybe they were of regret once the pheromones stopped clouding Bruce's judgement so strongly. It was hard to pinpoint the nature of the alpha’s inner conflict. 

Would he stay or go? There was a minor jolt from the elevator coming to a halt and the door slid open into unknown infinity. Indifferently, the playboy brushed past the reporter with a scattered nod that could have solidified ice cubes in a champagne glass. Clark watched him go, wondering if the alpha might look back. Bruce did not. 

Barren wasteland inside, Clark turned in the opposite direction. His mind dully latched onto the physical comforts like submerging in a foam bath, breathlessly watching the light pierce the rainbow bubbles, contemplating, gradually melting away the sweat and feel of the alpha's body from his skin in a less painful manner. Too bad the hotel where the reporter had left his luggage hardly offered a poorly sputtering rinse in a cold shower. The budget for the novices on an anticipated to fail missions was most economical. Did it really matter where he was going to drop off and sleep for several more hours before the reporter had to get onto a stuffed bus to take him back to Metropolis? The alpha's scent lingered, making him wistful for comfort. 

"Clark!"

A few rushed footsteps and a solid wall of muscles materialised behind him. The alpha's arms snuck around Clark's waist. 

"It's much too dangerous for daddy's handsome boy to traverse Gotham at this unsightly hour," a warm breath teased his ear. "I better give you a ride to your hotel, least some shady evildoer decides to kidnap all this beauty." 

Clark nearly sagged in relief. If it weren't for a mischievous drawl, the reporter would have thought it was concern for his safety. A sweet if ironic notion, as he was the most dangerous being on these streets, but the alpha didn't know that. In truth, it was best to avoid attracting trouble in the first place in order to not need the powers. His scent was still very strong even out in the fresh air.

The reporter allowed Bruce to guide him towards a car, parked at a reserved spot inside the same building. Judging by the newspaper clippings from the various events, Clark imagined a black limo and an impeccably dressed driver at the wheel, but Bruce led him to a sleek Lamborghini armed with an impressive bar enveloped in icy breath. The drink selection was mostly steep in degree and rich in flavour, but there was also plain bottled water. A sparkling liquid was heaven in the wake of the heat that left him so parched. 

With a flourish of a perfect host, Bruce poured him a glass of water. Allowing Clark to take his time and drink, the playboy casually leaned against the car, directing a mindless stare at their surroundings. Maybe it was tiredness wrecking mischief with the alpha's posture or Clark was too used to doing the same thing. The angular lines and an elbow resting against the metallic surface weren't as relaxed as it seemed. The stance was watchful. The pale blue eyes flickered to a side mirror, lingering a fraction too long to measure a shady area behind them. Of course, Gotham was one of the most dangerous places. Its citizens were imbued with the self-preservation instincts, even the most careless ones.

Once the reporter disposed of an empty bottle, Bruce securely closed the door and walked around the car to the driver's seat. The salon lights dimmed. Clark passed the crumpled hotel card that had an address scribbled at the back in a row of uneven letters. Without extra questions, Bruce turned on the engine. The headboard indicators glowed non-invasively and the salon was shrouded in safety as the locks clicked shut, protecting the passengers from the outside forces. The steady engine hum was lulling. Clark realised he was drifting off with his cheek dropping onto the headrest. The low set seat reclined smoothly once the alpha flicked one of the switches. A faint voice was pointing out that he should strive to be a better company, but Clark was unable to muster enough energy to be more engaging. It was nice, listening to the alpha's heartbeat over the movement of their vehicle. 

He must have completely zoned out because next there was an intrusion of the fresh air and that voice, mysterious and smouldering like an enveloping night, calling him awake. 

"Carry me," Clark muttered grumpily to ward off the invasion into his dreams. Surely, the playboy wasn't going to pick up a very tall and heavy man. Clark just wanted to stall the nudging until he pulled his mind from the drifting state to get out of the car in half a minute. 

His reaction morphed into confused, 'Mphmm?' and a mumbled, 'I didn't mean to...' swallowed by a large yawn as the seat belt released and one arm slid underneath his knees while the other wrapped around his waist to remove him from the car. A low chuckle reverberated through alpha's chest that he found heartening. The omega naturally found a comfortable spot to recline his head on his escort's shoulder. Strange how he wasn't floating, but felt weightless in Bruce's arms. The last thing he remembered was a whisper against his temple.

"You're safe. Don't be afraid to relax."

Trustingly, the omega succumbed to the sweet reassurance. 

Clark woke up to sunlight tickling his skin. He allowed it to filter through the eyelashes while getting his bearings without having to acknowledge that he was awake yet. It was nice to be resting on a body hugging mattress and having a pillow tucked under his head. 

While he was out, a cooling pad had been placed on his forehead. The reporter was also being watched. Whether or not that person noticed the stirring, he was waiting patiently for the omega to come around on his own terms. Pulling out of the sleepy haze, Clark met a sharp look that glazed over with a foolish gaiety like a magazine cover as the omega gained lucidity. 

"Did my special baby have a nice nap?" 

A supportive arm wrapped around his shoulders helping Clark up and a glass of water was pressed to his lips. The liquid was divine as he took several rushed gulps, eventually clenching the tormenting thirst enough to slow down. 

"Daddy has been taking good care of me," Clark offered once the glass was drained. 

A light blanket slid from his shoulders. The reporter caught it before it travelled any lower and secured against his chest, realising that he was completely naked below the slim cover. While he was glad that he hadn't slept in the messy, restrictive clothes, the awakened shyness informed Clark that the alpha holding him was the most likely candidate to have stripped him in his sleep.

Like he was reading the reporter's mind, the playboy made such a pitiful face, it could have convinced a prudish monk statue to begin striptease. "And to think I could only touch the clothes, as tempting as it was to caress those nice curves," he commented mournfully. 

The omega chuckled in spite of himself at the sincerest depth of the demonstrative torment, nonetheless resisting the urge to follow the statue's suit.

"Unless the place looks drastically different in the mornings and evenings, this isn't the hotel where I left my stuff," Clark noted their surroundings. The room was spacious. Its decor, set in light browns and golden hues, screamed luxury.

"That hole more suitable for the funerals rather than recovery didn't have a nice enough bed," the alpha drawled out. "I thought these lovely, silk sheets would frame your body much better. I'm convinced I didn't miscalculate." 

There it was again, the shamanic cocktail of the outrageous and considerate. Bruce refused to leave the reporter in a shabby place while he was unwell, but the alpha's reasons divided Clark between wanting to slap or kiss him. 

"Would you like more water?"

"Yes, please."

This time Bruce allowed Clark to hold the glass. His arm remained, supporting omega's back. Being pressed to the alpha's side was cozy. 

"If you need more sleep or simply want to rest, don't hesitate to do so, even if you think it's odd to be tired because you've just woken up," Bruce prompted. "Would you be more comfortable if I stayed or left?" 

"Hold me."

The bed tilted as the alpha climbed atop of the blankets and pulled a wrapped cocoon into his embrace, keeping his hands behaved and atop of the covers since he wasn't invited to anything more in spite of declaring his interest in mischief quite openly. What he didn't withhold were the butterfly kisses pressed to his lover's hair, cheeks, shoulders... More comforting than sexual in nature, they emerged spontaneously, more when the alpha was deeper in thought like they were waiting to spring up without his permission.

Clark had never been so content, albeit surprised. He didn't think Bruce would allow them to cuddle. The alpha didn't seem like a cuddly type. Most likely, his partner had fallen subject to their instincts. The alphas tended to fuss a lot about their mates during the heats. It was understandable as no one liked seeing their loved ones in pain. An elusive strand in their communication may have triggered a tender response that made Clark's toes curl and insides tingle with happiness.

Impulsively, the omega captured his partner's lips in a sweetest kiss, eliciting a pleased shiver. 

"Mmmm... What was that for?" the alpha all but purred at the sudden reward. "Mind you, you're welcome to it any time without any reason."

For choosing to stay with me back at the elevator, Clark wanted to say, but it raised a duality of asking 'what's next?' when perhaps there was nothing next since Bruce simply wanted to make sure that he was all right. The reporter didn't want to ruin the moment by burdening the alpha with the heavy questions.

"You seem to know quite a lot about caring for omegas in heat," Clark answered evasively.

"My adopted son is an omega. He presented about a year ago. That was a most enlightening experience." 

"Then he's lucky to have such a good father."

The comment unexpectedly flustered the alpha, who for once didn't have much to say back, but the small tilt of his lips showed that it pleased him.

"You're getting twitchy," Bruce pointed out.

"That's because I'm a reeking mess that needs cleaning, no matter how nice it is hugging you."

Bruce may have wiped his face with a cloth in his sleep, but the rest was a sweat soaked, sticky mess. Clark was pretty sure there was dry semen stuck to his abdomen. The hardly compelling picture made him leave the comfort of the alpha's arms. 

"Um..." Clark muttered, realising he had to get off the bed in order to reach the bathroom. With a conservative upbringing the reporter wasn't comfortable showcasing his body and those taunting voices that may have briefly fled under the alpha's passion, were still there.

"Oh fine, I won't peek," Bruce sighed dramatically and leapt off the bed. "Your suitcase is stored in that closet." The alpha paused with his back turned before disappearing in the next room, so Clark missed his expression. "That was quite an emotional roller coaster you went through. You should call me immediately if you feel faint again. Catching the swooning omegas is very sexy." 

"I will, " the reporter didn't withhold an ironic note that he had his quota of fainting for the month and Bruce better not count on it happening again. Still, it was kind of the alpha to consider how another person had felt, other than worrying about his own pleasure only. Even if Superman was more than capable of defending himself, it had been a shock getting trapped in heat with an unknown alpha. A relaxing bath was in order to shake off the remaining cobwebs of stress. 

The bathroom turned out even better than in his dreams with a bathtub that had the most comfortable back rest and an intensive stream of bubbling water that massaged sore muscles. Clark examined the body wash selection, wondering which scent Bruce liked more. A little embarrassed with putting too much thought into it like he was considering seducing the alpha into furthering their relationship, he ended up grabbing a herbal flagrance. But, if Bruce wasn't interested, he could have left after dropping him off safely at the hotel rather than watching over him all night long. The imprint of the alpha's lips was still fresh on his body. A stirring in his veins told Clark that he wanted to experience those sensations anew. Admittedly, he lounged in the bath, fussing unnaturally long to become presentable, more than any man's patience allowed who waited on the other side of the door.

The alpha still hadn't ran off when Clark joined him wrapped in a spacious, white hotel bathrobe. There was a little wicked imp tickling his insides with knowledge that he had forgotten to grab his spare clothes from the suitcase when he had adjourned to the bathroom in a hurry as he didn't want to be caught naked. After the bath, Clark pulled on the bathrobe with nothing underneath it. Bruce often had a smug expression of a man sure of his sexual profess. Having this little secret gave Clark the ability to smirk too.

"This smells soooo good I could cry," the reporter commented when Bruce pulled out a chair for him at a breakfast table loaded with crisp bacon, juicy tomatoes and pancakes, along with a wide assortment of other food.

"I didn't know what you liked best, so I ordered a bit of everything," the alpha commented like it was no big deal. 

Not beating around the bush that an assault of the yummiest aromas let him know that he was starving, Clark quickly loaded his plate and dug in with relish. It went both ways with heats, he was either nauseous and couldn't swallow a crumb for days or simply put became ravenous. 

Bruce in retrospect, satisfied with a strong cup of black coffee, no cream, no sugar. Behind the whiff of smoke rising from their meal, his eyes held lucidity, alertly watching the omega. While the food was priority, the alpha irresistibly drew his attention, making a striking picture, his usually neatly arranged hair tussled. The heat was still there, creeping under his skin, but the reporter was surely blaming it too much.

"Do you still intend to take that noon bus?" the alpha prompted once a golden omelette along with the grilled sausages were packed away.

"How do you know about the bus?" Clark postponed swallowing a fluffy chunk of a pancake generously covered in plum jam, not sure why he suddenly got paranoid that his stuff got searched. 

"When I was submitting your outfit to the hotel laundry, I found a ticket in the pocket along with the underwear."

A complete lack of guilt assured the reporter that he had imagined things. Clark dreaded to imagine what the hotel staff was going to think about the state of his mating reeking clothes. 

"Your thorough dedication to my underwear is commendable," Clark commented, doing his best to stall a blush. Did Bruce find his artwork too? "I hope to regain my clothes before leaving. I should at least return to work on time, given the article I should have written is a lost cause, even if now I have a convincing excuse." 

"What if it's not a lost cause? What if professional obligations dictated you to stay longer in Gotham." 

A brisk, business like note emerged before it was swallowed by another smug look at being able to surprise the journalist. Yep, Bruce found his fan art below an underlined title, Exclusive Interview with Bruce Wayne. The person occupying all Clark's thoughts for the past twenty four hours rolled his eyes dramatically like he was willing to endure a great sacrifice.

"Very well, I shall suffer half an hour, no more, to satisfy your notorious journalist questions regarding the dullest, what was it you've mentioned at the party... some stuff about molecular breakthroughs? providing you take the time to recover and leave tomorrow morning on a bullet train rather than today. My interest in this is rather blatant. I'm hoping to seduce you once you're done napping and satisfying your creative writing obligations. Of course, the second part is entirely up to you. It won't be any fun for me if we do it in exchange for the information. I'm counting on my charm to make that decision. The interview offer won't change should you choose to kick me out after."

The insufferable surety that his offer won't be declined is what stopped Clark from leaping over the table to jump the alpha's bones. Brucie's ego sometimes scaled larger than life.

"Truly, I don't know what to pick," Clark spoke up over a steaming cup of tea like he was most uncertain. "Rattling my bones inside of a cramp inducing bus on a mission to hit every bump along the rough Gotham roads or the repose in a nice bed, that brings out my skin colour advantageously as I've been informed, possibly with a handsome man next to me."

With the little speech secured, Clark stuffed a remaining slice of pancake into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, making the moment last. He imagined the thrill of keeping a secret once he returned to the judgement of his colleagues, and a joke only he'd have a privy to at being asked what he had to do to earn such an honour, followed by Lois' snort of disbelief at 'sleep with him.' She wouldn't believe the goody two shoe Boy Scout was capable of such an impulsive recklessness. 

"I can't pretend I strive to maintain romantic attachments and won't promise it this time either," the alpha's voice was moulding like a liquid silver that charmed the listener to dive mesmerised into its swirling depths. "Neither will I dismiss the best sex I ever had. I would like to see you again after we part. Physical satisfaction for an improved mood and health, free to come and free to go anytime, as long as it suits both parties. There's no guaranteed forever, but I'm interested in more than one night. When I'll be on the business leave in Metropolis, I want to find you." 

Clark examined how much the proposal conflicted with the traditional morals advocated in Smallville about starting relationships with the long term goal of a family. The conflict wasn't as great as anticipated. Even his human parents dated someone else before they found each other. The reporter had barely broken the twenties to seriously consider starting a family. What trumped it all was a simple fact that he was strongly attracted to the insufferably self-assured and drop dead debauch alpha who was playing the game and waiting for his decision.

The last breakfast bite and a sip of pomegranate tea was the most satisfying before Clark rose from his seat and headed towards the bedroom sensing the alpha's alert gaze burn his back. 

"You have calculated everything perfectly Mr Wayne, except for one thing," the omega spoke up, acting far braver than what he was feeling. Casting aside strong doubt that this might make him look ridiculous, Clark opened the bathrobe and allowed it to slide down his body, exposing his bare back to the alpha's intent gaze. "Who said you will be doing all the seducing?"

Not looking behind, he continued to walk, leaving the pooled garment on the floor. A hitched breath let Superman know that his surprise worked. The chair scraped against the floor, hurriedly pushed back.

A heartbeat. And Bruce followed him into their bedroom.  
_____

Whelp, that's that for this story. I've never done series before, but I might have another idea. It is a far future idea, however.. I'm unlikely to pop another one of these soon unless something randomly inspires me. ;D


End file.
